


before the world fell apart

by mourningjay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Marble Hornets, Short & Sweet, no operator! fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningjay/pseuds/mourningjay
Summary: a collection of some soft college romance. TW for cheesy, tender moments and boys being lovestruck fools





	1. stargazing

here’s the scene:  
it’s night and the sky is spread out like a dark velvet blanket covered in tiny diamonds and swirls of distant galaxies. jay and alex sit on a hilltop, a far cry from their usual elements. jay clears his throat and looks over at his friend. alex lays with his arms behind his head, eyes half shut. when it’s just the two of them he looks…softer. more open. like the geeky highschooler jay befriended years ago.

“it’s really pretty out here at night,” jay starts, carefully. alex hums in agreement. “but i can think of something even prettier.” that gets his attention. he opens his eyes fully and turns towards jay.

“oh yeah? what’s that?” his voice is light, teasing. even in the darkness, jays face can be seen turning red.

“you,” he says, grinning bashfully. not the answer alex was expecting apparently, for he laughs. he hooks an arm around jay, pulling him close and burying his head in his hair.

“you are such a nerd.”


	2. stargazing: brim edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian and tim.......tim and brian......theyre soft fools. what more is there to say

allow me to set the scene for you once more:  
it’s night. tim and brian are outside laying on a hill together looking up at the stars. where are they? doesn’t matter. the world is still and it seems as though they could be the only ones left. just them and the endless expanse of space. tim rolls onto his side and, visibly sweating, speaks.  
"its, uh, real pretty tonight." and it is. the sky is a vast void of a dark warmth scattered in pinpricks of light. it looks almost identical each night, but with brian things always seem brighter. better. brian grins that grin of his that tim can't deny makes him feel all fuzzy and stupid inside.  
"yeah! it really is. you can see so much when theres no lights from town around." tim nods, turning his view back to the sky.  
he continues, "yeah..d'ya know what's even prettier, though?" his voice is strained, bashful. brian laughs quietly.  
"oh thats easy! you, duh." tim buries his face in his hands, not fast enough to hide his blush. brian reaches out and runs a gentle hand through his hair. "don't dish it out if you can't take it, darling," he teases.  
on nights like these, tim feels like the luckiest man in the world to have ended up with someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre reading this i love you ! my tumblr is gayjaymerrick so feel free to come scream at me about the boys


End file.
